Crazy Camping Chaos
by spazygrl25
Summary: Naruto and friends are sent on a mission: go on a camping trip and relax, but things just keep getting in the way and is somebody watching them? Nonyaoi, first fic, it's better then I make it sound w Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Shika and more.
1. Then it began

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and trust me if I did Orochimaru would be long dead! And this IS NOT a yaoi/ yuri. Thank you and enjoy your flight… Oh wow what have I started???

Alright, first off I'm gonna try to keep the people in this story as much in character as possible but that coming from me means that this story might be a little sketchy.( just a warning) Also I'm pretty terrible with grammar so please don't kill me, and if you don't kill me from that you'll defiantly kill me from what I make these boys do in later chapters. Well enjoy the story!!!

' ' thought

" " speech

Time skip

**Finally We Start the Story**

"Does Tsunade want us to die or am I just imagining it?" raved a rather perturbed lazy ninja.

"Hey, shut it Shikamaru! We're all just as weirded out and trust me that's putting it lightly." This time a usually quiet Neji spoke up and glanced down the street looking for their other three friends. He was now somewhat aggravated that his friends had split up after they had left Tsunade's office. He was also wondering where his other three loco friends could have gone off to. 'Well, knowing Naruto, Kiba, and Lee it's probably some trouble that I'm glad I'm not apart of.'

After that comment the four boys all remembered what had happened that morning.

"Man, I can't believe this could have happened to us! Can you imagine me in a forest for a whole week!", ranted a rather big boned ninja, "Wi-"

"Chouji stop it now."

"… D-did you just talk?" stuttered the three other boys.

"Yes?", Shino wasn't sure how to respond. He noticed that this was the third time this month that people had gotten quiet when he spoke and decided that maybe he was pretty bad at this whole social thing. 'Maybe I should try to work on my people skills… oh well I'll save that for another day.'

The rest of the boys just stared at the tallest of the four as though he were on fire.

"… Okay, as I was saying me in a forest for a whole week with no BBQ, and just to top it off HE'S leading us.", mumbled a Chouji who was stilled shocked from the fact that Shino had spoken.

The four boys, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino all meandered through Konoha's market place, now half heartily looking for their missing trio of amigos.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed a grey and white mass of fluff.

"Oh dear gorgonzola! Take cover!" yelled Chouji.

Chouji and Shikamaru ran for cover underneath a fruit stand while Shino and Neji jumped onto a near by overhanging. Right as all four of them landed a grey clad boy and a little white ball of fluff could be seen zooming by. If a passerby was unfortunate enough to hear what Kiba screamed next it was too late.

"Akamaru, Dynamic Marking!" screamed Kiba.

"Arf arf!" yipped Kiba's partner in crime, Akamaru, who then began to spin in midair, releasing a noxious yellow stream that hit four civilians. These four were all old men who shared in a pet supplies store that Kiba rather disliked. 'Serves you jerks right! Who sells dog food at that high a price?' sneered Kiba inside his rather hectic mind.

"Kiba! Those four grandpa's are going to kill you and we're for sure not gonna cover for you this time!" piped in a blonde boy who seemed to actually be happy about the whole thing, even though his tone suggested otherwise. 'Man that was SO perfect! I need to ask Kiba if he'll lead Akamaru to me, then that Ero-senin will be sorry about skipping out on my training!' ranted Naruto inside his own mind.

"Let the flame of youth shine brightly on this day! For this is a day of -"

"Lee, stop it now or I'll use my gentle fist on you." Spoke the all high and mighty Neji in a chilled monotone voice.

"Every time he says something like that I really want to kick his butt." Naruto whispered to Chouji and Shikamaru who then shook their heads vigorously.

After that sweet innocent comment from Neji all seven of the boys stood around talking about weapons and new training tactics, but in the back of all their minds they wanted to scream out, why are we going on a graham cracker crazy camping trip in the ding dong middle of no where! (Have to keep this rated K/ T and also it's really cute when my little neighbor says that!)

A half an hour later all the boys were enjoying rather strange meals that consisted of everything they could find in the local Club Sub sandwich store. They were all stretched out comfortably on the grass except for Lee who was hanging by his legs from a tree.

"Who knew cows tongue tasted so good?" murmured Neji as he remembered how he had accidentally chosen the red blob in the store thinking that it was a new type of salami.

"Well Gaara, no duh!" shout back Naruto who in turn remember how Neji had freaked out when he took a bite out of his meal and reeled back from the sandwich while having a bit of the meat hanging from his mouth.

"How do you know that for sure? Although Gaara would be crazy enough to like something like that." Spoke up Kiba.

"Hey, doesn't it bother any of you that Naruto's going to be the captain on a mission!?," piped in Chouji, then as an after thought he added, "No offense Naruto."

"None taken." Were the only words from Naruto as he lifted himself to his elbows and bite into his ramen sub. As he bit into it a broth bubble formed at the end of it. Out of pure curiosity Akamaru touched his nose to the bubble which ended in the bubble popping right in his face.

Nobody, not even Kiba (although he tried really hard) could stop from laughing.

Shino spoke for the second time in one day, "For that trip do we even know where we're going let alone what to bring, right?"

"Way to kill the mood, but I guess we do have to think about it, man how troublesome,' yawned Shikamaru, "aren't we supposed to leave tomorrow to?"

Just as Lee was going to lecture Shikamaru about how he should get more sleep so as to be more youthful three large puffs of smoke exploded right where Akamaru was about to relieve himself.

"Ahhh! Don't pee on my shoe you mutt! Ouch! Oh just try to run away you disgusting little pip squeak! I'll smash you for biting me!" Ranted a flustered Jiraiya, who was currently in the process of chasing Kiba's poor little dog.

Kiba sprang up from his spot on the grass and tried to grab his pooch before it could be massacred by the out raged Jiraiya. The rest of the group was now busy watching the comical antics of the strange trio. It went like this, Akamaru in the lead weaving around twigs and rocks, then Jiraiya who would occasionally stumble on tree roots while trying to throw what appeared to be chocolate covered peanuts at the dog, finally last but not least was Kiba who was screaming at Jiraiya to stop trying to kill his dog with chocolate.

Everyone who was watching suddenly bust out laughing when Jiraiya finally face planted into a tree. At that time Kiba took his chance to rescue his dog and then dove behind the two new comers for protection. Jiraiya pushed himself up from the ground and then turned to Kiba, an aura of death surrounding him.

Just before Jiraiya could fling himself at his prey Kakashi spoke up, "Jiraiya stop before you embarrass yourself again. I thought I could at least count on you to not lower my social standing anymore then it's been demeaned."

"Hey, what do you mean by that Kakashi?" Spoke Jiraiya while rubbing the spot on his face that had made contact with the tree.

Pointing his index finger at the person standing to the right of him he spoke in a matter of fact tone, "Well, when you have Gai hanging around you people tend to act as though your carrying the black plague or something."

At the mention of his name Gai automatically shot himself into the nice guy pose. Then when he realized what Kakashi had said about him he turned to the man in question and stammered, "W-what do you mean by that Scarecrow? I happen to be at the pinnacle of youth and fun right now! That's it, I Gai, challenge you, Kakashi, to a competition. This shall be our tie breaker since we are both at 143 wins. The competition shall be of your choosing!" He finished with a rather high pitch voice.

"Bushy-brows, you _still_ look up to that guy?" murmured Naruto under his breath.

At that comment Lee shock his head vigorously until his friends were afraid it would snap off.

After some trying to calm Gai down Kakashi turned to the seven boys and just decided to ignore Gai. "Alright, here's what's going down. You all left before Tsunade could remember to give you your packing lists." 'Either that or she was to drunk' thought Kakashi deviously.

At that point Jiraiya then snapped out of glaring at Akamaru and then passed out the supplies lists. At this point Kiba had stopped hiding behind the two older ninja because he decided he was more afraid of Gai then he was of Jiraiya.

Kakashi then continued, "You all have tonight to pack your bags, and Naruto don't bring any extra bags full of ramen, alright?" Not bothering to wait for an answer he unrelentingly pushed through his speech, "Now, tomorrow we will all meet out side the East gate at six thirty sharp, Gai here will bring your breakfast so as none of you have an excuse for being late. I'll bring the tents and Asuma will tell you your tent buddies. Does any one have any questions?"

Naruto's hand lazily mad its way up into the air, then he asked, "Jiraiya isn't coming is he?"

"No I'm not kid, sorry I can't help you with your training. Right now I have research that needs to be conducted."

"Pervert."

"Oh and lastly," this time it was Gai who spoke for once in a some what serious tone, "On our second day in the wilderness the sand ninjas Baki and his students Kankuro and Gaara will be joining us."

"Cool, now this trip is going to be a blast! This is going to be a whole week of partying in the woods!" cheered Naruto, who then received a high-five from Kiba.

"Good-bye for now boys and enjoy the rest of you evening," chanted Kakashi "Because as of tomorrow your going to be working you butts and tails off!" Kakashi added the last bit about tails so as not to anger Kiba. "Ha, these kids don't know how bad this trip is going to be!' He thought happily.

With that all three senior ninjas vanished just as quickly as they came. The boys then dispersed to their homes to pack up and enjoy their last night of freedom before they would have to work under Naruto's command. 'Ah, well at least Asuma, Kakashi and Gai will be there to stop Naruto from doing anything to stupid. Man this trip is way too troublesome…' thought Shikamaru.

* * *

Please R&R! Yeah I know this story probably stinks but I will finish it! I won't be able to uplaod/finish writing the next chapter until my cousins leave but oh well. Sees angery guys from Naruto chasing after mePlease leave a comment! Got to dash before the crazies can catch me and make me write them a better story! Mwwa haha! Just try to catch me fools! Dives into parked car "Drive Annie, drive!... oh wiat yeah you a hamster sooo GIVE ME THE WHEEL BEFORE THEY KICK OUR BUTTS!" My pet hamster and i say, "Ciao for now and thank you for reading!!"XD 


	2. Early Mornings & Evil Eyes

If anyone is still reading this story I'd just like to say **thank you**!! Alright the last chapter was a little bit of a mess but I promise that this time I'll try really hard to make sure all grammar is correct so wish me luck and on with the story! Alright, yes I do know this story pretty much stinks but hey, it's my first one so give me a break! Well enjoy the story!

P.S. This time I'm going to try really hard to make this funny but well written. Criticism or comments are appreciated (Really I don't care if you say how bad this story is just go crazy because I'm trying to get better at writing, like I said before)

Italics: _thoughts_

* * *

Chapter Two

**Early Mornings & Evil Eyes**

"Hello and good morning Konoha! It's a beautiful day and in the east you can see-."

"Shut up." groaned Naruto as he pushed the snooze button on his clock for the third time that morning. He looked over his shoulder to see what the time was and read five eighteen. He just stared at his ceiling wondering why he had set his clock for five in the morning and waited in his bed for the kitty shaped clock to go off again.

But before his clock could irritate the drowsy ninja he heard a tap on his smudge streaked window. "Wah? Oh no if it's that crow again it's going down!" grumbled the bedraggled blonde. With out opening his eyes he fumbled with the lock on his bedside window and unlatched it.

"Rise and shine oh great leader! It's time to make sure you don't fall asleep and cause the trip to be delayed!" shouted a rather unwelcome visitor.

"When did I ask for a wake up call Kiba?" groaned Naruto as he tried to climb back into his bed.

"Well Akamaru and I always go on walks in the morning so we thought-."

Before he could finish his sentence Naruto spoke up and stated "Well good for you but unlike you I'm not an early bird so I don't care who gets the bacon."

"…You do know that that didn't make any sense, right? Oh, by the way, the reason I even came here was because Kakashi sent me. He said we're now supposed to meet at the West gate" Kiba said while trying not to grimace at the clutter scattered trough out Naruto's apartment. He couldn't help but think _'Dear Balto in Alaska, what kind of bomb went off in here?'_ Then his eyes showed him something he couldn't believe,_ 'Whoa, is that shirt alive or is something growing on it?'_ Kiba shook his head in disbelief as a once-white-now-brown shirt started to release grey dust.

Kiba and Akamaru waded through the pig sty and made them selves comfortably on the only uncovered thing in the apartment, a very nice looking faux leather coach. They spent a few minutes waiting for Naruto to get out of bed. When the usually hyperactive boy didn't fly across the room in his normal manner Kiba and his mini me did the only thing they could, they went into Naruto's kitchen and began eating his food, making sure to avoid any ramen.

After Kiba had made his way through a bag of jerky the alarm went off again. By this time Kiba had gotten Akamaru busy trying to find Naruto's camping bag and he had gotten the shower running. Now completely aggravated from the sheer laziness of Naruto Kiba slowly turned to the blonde and bent down to his ear. "Naruto wake your lazy butt up and take a shower now! Don't take any longer then ten minutes or else I'll send Akamaru in there to pee in your eyes, got it!?" screamed dog boy.

"Holy dancing monkeys! Alright Captain Crunch, I'm going, I'm going!" screamed Naruto as he scampered off to the shower, holding his now deaf ear.

At this time Akamaru tugged on Kiba's pant leg to tell him that he had found the camping bag.

"Well, that went better then expected didn't it Akamaru? I thought at least he wouldn't be packed but, I guess some days he does have a brain!" Akamaru responded to Kiba with a loud yip and the two were about to grab the tawny bag from the living room table when suddenly the grimy shirt flung it's self in their path.

"So you _are_ alive, well," Kiba whipped out a bandana then tied it over his nose and mouth, "bring it on you Hanes monstrosity!"

Konoha's West gate 

Kakashi and Asuma arrived at the gate before the sun had come up so as to make sure that all the plans were set. They checked all the maps, walkie-talkies, tents, canteens, and such, then they realized that they still had thirty minutes on their hands.

"Where are those kids? Didn't I tell them to come here?" grumbled Kakashi as the space between his eyes wrinkled in frustration. Asuma opened one dark blue eye, looked at his watch and retorted "It's only six, they have plenty of time."

Gai suddenly ran up to the two looking like he had just been chased by crazed six year old girls with lipstick. "Who ever said I was going to get seven teenage boys breakfast was out of their minds!" roared Gai as he shot Kakashi death glares.

When Kakashi and Asuma turned to give Gai their full attention they had to quickly stifle a laugh. What they saw was Gai in his normal green extra tight jumpsuit but instead of striking his normal power of youth fists on hips pose, his legs we're quivering in an over dramatic sense of distress.

"Hey, don't forget your treating us too." Asuma said good-humouredly.

Gai whipped his head towards Asuma and gave him his own good share of death glares. Trying to force a smile, the usually enthusiastic ninja spoke through gritted teeth, "You do realize that one of those boys is a human black hole, right? It's like no matter how much food you shove in there it never fills up. There is no way that I can afford to feed him enough to satisfy his hunger!"

"Buy his a Snickers." Kakashi put in, just trying to annoy the green clad sensei. Luckily for him Gai seemed not to notice the remark. All Gai did was continue his rant, "Let alone six more! I know I purposely got stuck with this job you guys are-"

Kakashi quickly slapped Gai on the back which forced Gai to breath. "You were scaring us there for a minute. I don't think I've ever seen you turn blue before." Kakashi chuckled in an attempt to lighten Gai's mood. "Think of buying all that food as a challenge! Hey, that's an idea, how about we have a friendly little competition to see who can get the most food for the boys first! The one with the most food in twenty minutes wins!" Without waiting for Gai's reply he shouted on the top of his lungs, "Go!"

At this Gai ran off, only leaving a cloud of dust to show where he went.

"You're not even going to buy anything, are you?" Asuma questioned Kakashi.

At that comment Kakashi only responded with a wry grin that you could barley pick up under his mask and the sickly fake innocent remark, "It's only six, he's got plenty of time."

Eighteen Minutes Later

"Kiba, just so you know, we all hate you." Chouji spit out these few words into between angrily munching on his chips and giving Kiba a death glare.

By this time all seven nin boys had been assembled and were making decent progress down to the West gate. Kiba had officially annoyed all of his friends by waking them up in the same fashion (and pain) as he had inflicted on Naruto. All of them, with the exception of Kiba and Lee, were groggy, with Shikamaru rating the highest of them on the drowsy meter. (rank: 9.(Imagine Shikamaru sleep walking with his eyes open just enough to show him blurred images of where he's going and occasionally falling flat on his face, then trying to nap when he hit the ground)) In unison five pairs of eyes all flung themselves in the dog nin's direction, each pair sending the same message_, Once we get on the road your dead dog breath._.

Noticing that he was the only one not hating Kiba (he forgot to set his alarm clock and was quite grateful to woken up so early. Also he wanted to do some morning exercises before they left on the trip)Lee noted that he was the only one in a good mood about Kiba waking him up early and was about to come to Kiba's defense when out of nowhere Gai flew in front of the boys. He cradled in his arms a mountain of food. Since he couldn't see where he was going he ended up trampling over Shino and Akamaru, smashing them in the process.

"Why is everyone trying to kill my dog!?" Kiba shouted to no one in particular.

"Thanks for caring that I got hit too." Shino spoke in almost a grumbled but still managed to talk in his monotone voice. At that comment Shikamaru decided to help Shino up so as the bug user wouldn't kill any of them later.

"Good to see that you boys got the message to come to the West gate." Kakashi spoke, he really was actually quite happy that no one was blaming him for mixing up the place.

"Holy milk duds! Kakashi is actually here, on time, not reading his dirty book? It's a sign of the apocalypse!" Naruto said overdramatically, his eyes growing to the size of saucers.

"Look Kakashi, I won the challenge! Ha in your face you mask wearing bandit, ha!" Gai was back flipping and shouting at the top of his lungs but no one took much notice to him since everyone was engrossed with making sure they had everything on the check list and stealing their breakfast from Gai's mountain of food, when over enthusiastic ninja wasn't looking.

_Glad his back to his normal weird self again._ Asuma was also quite glad that everything seemed to be in order and that because of Gai being gone so long the sensei's hadn't had to talk about a certain possibly looming threat._ I wonder if any of the boys have noticed. To send three highly trained jonin on a little vacation, it's unheard of; the Fourth Hokage must really think there **is **a possibility of them attacking. _Before his thoughts could distract him anymore his tossed an egg sandwich, apple and water.

"Alright let's go! Naruto here's the map and a compass, so take the lead!" Kakashi pushed the items into Naruto's hands spoke in a genially happy tone.

"Now just remember, if you can successfully get us to our fist camping site you only have to do that two more times and you pass this mission. You really need to complete this mission or else you'll have the lowest completion percentage of any ninja currently." Asuma warned Naruto.

In the backs of all their minds the three teachers knew that Naruto would have a lot of trouble with this mission but, hey, that's why Tsunade had sent them, right? That's at least what they would make the boys think.

Finally when everyone had gotten their breakfast from Gai all ten ninjas and one dog stepped out of the gate and waited expectantly for Naruto to show them which way to go. The class clown couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into when he looked at the map. _'Alright, I officially have no idea what I'm doing, what kind of map is this anyway? What's with all the different colors? Well alright, the directions say all I have to do is go west for fifteen mils today, pretty easy._'

Naruto started to march off, he's back to the rising sun as he's friends followed behind him. No one noticed though that two pairs of eyes were watching the large group from a cliff only a few hundred yards to their right.

* * *

Duh duh dun! A cliff hanger, a bad cliffy but hey I liked it! Please read and review! Also if you have any ideas on what **you** would like the characters to do on their trip, send me a message or leave your ideas in a comment. I would just like to say I'm terribly sorry about the short chapter and the late update; I'll try to be better about updating faster. Here's the deal though, I'll update only when I get three comments (I know I'm really a big brat but hey, what can I say I'm a teenager! XP) have fun and keep up writing your own stories! Ciao for now! 


	3. Bees', Boys, and Stalkers!

Yippee! Go three comments and 109 hits! (Sad I know, very sad) My last chapter had a very weird thing in it, ATTEMPTED HUMOR! I know no one will get what I mean when I had Gai saying Chouji was a black hole that couldn't be satisfied and Kakashi said give him a Snickers. It's like the Snickers catch phrase! Snickers satisfy your hunger (or what ever it really is) I know, very bad, but what the hay I liked it.

On with the story (cue me and Lee taking good guy pose) Naruto: That's _really_ creepy, Me: I just scared myself, Annie (my hamster): Chew chew burp munch.

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Naruto or any of the characters', sorry I forgot to put this in the previous chapter!

_Thought_

**Change in setting**

* * *

**Flashback**

P.S. Much love to Reverberating Winds and AnimegirlKiki for reviewing! You guys kick butt! Woot woot! (Has a spaz attack)

"Naruto will die in seven days."

That way the only sentence spoken from the group and not surprisingly it came from Neji. Despite all the respect Neji had for Naruto (after Neji got his butt whooped by the blonde in the Chuunin exams) he still hated Naruto's incompetence.

Shino stool a quick glance at Neji and had to hold back a scoff as he noticed a few clumps of bees wax and honey still stuck in his long black locks.

**Flashback**

The large group of male ninja meandered through a thicker part on their forest trial.

"Naruto be careful, although there aren't many dangers in this part of the forest, poisonous animals are common." Asuma grunted out as he lifted himself over a large tree trunk.

"How come we're not shooting from branch to branch? Why are we traveling this slowly?" Shikamaru asked.

"Excuse me, but I see no reason for us to travel quickly. We've averaged one mile in twenty minutes and we've been at that pace for five hours. After a half an hour lunch break we should be expecting to reach our destination sometime soon. Besides, this isn't a serious mission so I believe Naruto sees no reason to hurry." Shino let the words slide out of his mouth and made this information sound clear as day light. "Am I correct in my assessment Naruto?"

"Huh? YES! Shino, thank you for explaining it for me!" Naruto chirped and looked in the bug user's direction. _Thank you for covering for me Shino!_ Naruto prayed that Shino got his thanks and didn't think he was ungrateful. From the slight nod of his head Naruto figured Shino got the message.

_Now he can't kill me for being ungrateful! Shino thanks for the cover, your still a good friend but, still you freak me out._ Naruto thought to himself and then decided he should pay attention to the map and trial more.

That's when it happened. Naruto jumped over a fallen tree hit a branch with his hand.  
He had done this just out of pure boredom and to see how high he could jump, he didn't know that the consequences would be unimaginable.

A bees' hive hung daintily at the end of the branch, the destruction of a bad storm earlier in the week had taken its toll on the poor insects'. Because of Naruto's minor movement the hive swung to and fro. Out of the corner of their eyes Naruto, Shino and Lee all saw the hive snap and fall. As though in slow motion it plummeted until in was mere inches away from the Hyuga genius's head. Activating his Byakugan at the last moment, Neji let his chakra rapidly flow out of his body and used Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin.

The smirk he had on his face quickly vanished when he realized that when he struck the hive the bees', the honey, and the honey combs all ripped apart from each other and attack the ninja.

"Everybody run for the hills!" screamed out Chouji.

Even though all of them were professional ninja none of them were too eager about the idea of getting stung so they ran like insane rabid squirrels away from the arthropod infestation attack scene. They only forgot one thing, Neji.

After about five minutes Neji emerged from the woods to see the other nine ninjas standing around waiting for him.

"What happened?" questioned Shikamaru, he wondered, _Why did I even ask, all he's gonna do is ignore us or yell._ But from the slightly disgusting look of Neji Shikamaru was going to bet on the second one.

Although Neji had been able to take care of the bees' the honey and honey combs were another story. When he tried to swat the honey out of the way it only stuck to him and flung it's self onto other parts of the boy. Then the honey combs broke into smaller and smaller pieces until all he could do was let them settle and hope he didn't look to stupid.

As Neji was about to respond Naruto quickly sputtered out, "Sorry about having the hive land on you but hey look the campsite is just over that ridge so let's go!"

Without a word of protest Neji just glared at Naruto and began to walk with the group.

**End of Flashback**

(AN: Wow long flashback, sorry)

"Alright everyone, listen to Naruto as he tells you what your jobs are!" Kakashi barked out.

Everyone turned expectantly towards Naruto and a waited what he had to say.

"Umm, ah oh yeah! Alright, Asuma and Chouji set up the tents, Lee, Kiba and Shino get fire wood and make a fire pit also could you guys start the fire? Then Kakashi, Gai, and Shikamaru look for food and prepare it. Um then oh Neji, please go find some water and wash off! You're attracting flies! Oh yeah and I'll go gather water with you some we can boil it! I got everybody right?"

Yes Naruto you gave everyone a decent job, your doing well." Asuma spoke in a reassuring tone. "I'll help you out by washing the dishes for everyone tonight alright?"

After everyone received a job they piled all their stuff up and started their jobs. Using Neji's Byakugan him and Naruto easily found a nearby stream and collected water. When Neji refused to wash off in such cold water Naruto pushed him in ran off. Neji made his way back to camp all the while picking crude out of his lengthy hair. Kiba had Akamaru dig out a fire pit while he lined it with stones and found kindling. Shino and Lee went off to find fire wood, Shino came back with an arm full while Lee came back three times, each time he made a trip he was carrying at least fifteen logs. Kakashi sent Gai out to go hunting and he had Shikamaru boil the water that Naruto had brought back (easy enough job). Kakashi then got busy cutting up fruits and cooking vegetables, along with an assortment of other trial mix type foods. Eventually Gai came back with fish after Neji had to show him where the water was. Finally we get to Asuma and Chouji. Chouji busily set up two tents and Asuma set up the last one while he "organized" the tent buddy lists.

When Asuma was finished he looked onto his list with pride. He had made the list up by having three people to a tent. The lists went like this:

Tent 1:

(The teachers)

Asuma

Gai

Kakashi

Tent 2:

Chouji

Shino

Shikamaru

Tent 3:

Neji

Naruto

Kiba & Akamaru

_Why do I have to write the stupid dog's name? Geez, if this kid was my student I have him go through some _major_ therapy. Does he even know that he's not a dog?_ Asuma thought tiredly.

Asuma sat down on a nearby log, all the while rubbing his temples, what was he forgetting? Neji silently walked up behind him and looked over the list, he seemed pleased and nodded his agreement but then he spoke in a worried tone, "Hey Asuma, you forgot Lee."

Asuma jumped off the log out of total surprise and grabbed his chest. "Thanks for letting me know, but I don't think he'll fit in any of the tents, the sand group is bringing their own tent and I forgot we had an even number of people, so yeah." He said speedily.

"Don't worry sensei; I'll take care of it." Neji muttered in a matter of fact one.

_How's he gonna manage that? _Asuma thought, getting more and more amused by the second.

"Hey Lee, come over here."

Lee quickly sprinted over, looking more enthusiastic than usual. "You asked for me Neji?"

"Yeah, I have an idea, how long can you sleep in a tree?"

"What?!"

"You heard me, how long can you sleep in a tree?" Neji whispered in a competitive tone. Asuma could tell after the first few words Neji had already won the conversation and he was in the clear. He walked off to get dinner; it didn't smell too burnt yet!

"Well I've never tried Neji so I won't know." Lee spoke cautiously.

"I think you can handle it for one night, right?" Neji questioned innocently.

"Well, I should think I could but-" Lee was quickly cut off by Neji.

"Alright, it's settled then tonight you'll be sleeping in a tree, thanks for offering your services, much appreciated!' Neji walked off, proud that his communication classes at the Hyuga compound were paying off.

"Ah, okay?" Lee spoke completely dumbfounded.

After a while Lee regained his giddy composure and settled down to dinner with the rest of his friends and eternal rivals. Once there everyone enjoyed a mix of fish and vegetable melody, fruit salad and some super watery punch. But by the end of the meal everyone was happily full or at least temporarily content and Asuma quickly gathered the group's dishes. He went into the forest a few yards while all the boys got ready for bed by changing, brushing teeth, ect. After all the boys had finished doing what hey needed to do they were about to pile into their tents and, in Lee's cause, tree, when all of the sudden Gai yelled out, "Stop, I have to tell you boys something. Just for tonight you will all have to go directly to bed, no talking, playing games, reading, nothing. Just for tonight, alright?"

Without asking for a reason all the boys, even Naruto, quickly whispered or mumbled, "Rodger." They then ducked into their appointed tents and fell asleep quickly. Lee managed to find a comfortable looking pine and climbed into some of the higher braches. Once there he crudely wove some of the braches together and laid his sleeping bag out, once he got somewhat comfortable he instantly fell asleep.

When the teachers heard the chorus of the young ninjas' snores they then decided that it would be best if they took turns guarding the camp and arranged time intervals that said when each person would switch. Also they came to the conclusion that if 'they' showed themselves Asuma would take the adolescent ninja away while Gai and Kakashi held 'them' off. Without saying a word they all knew that none of them should ever talk about that subject again, unless one of them had reasonable belief that a plot for Naruto's demon was underway.

Kakashi and Gai finally went to bed, for once Gai even seemed in a solemn mood. The little chat all of them had had was depressing but needed, none of them wanted to continue this mission without a plan, even if continuing the mission meant, well none of them even dared to think about that. Weren't these types of mission supposed to be fun?

**Somewhere near camp**

"Can't we attack yet Itachi?" asked a rather perturbed Kisame.

"No, we can't attack any time soon. We are only supposed to collect date on the nine-tailed boy, don't forget how important this is!" Itachi harshly whispered. He too was rather agitated about the lack of action but he decided to stick to the main plan of action.

_Maybe soon we will be able to make our first move._ The two thought in unison, _maybe very soon._

* * *

What will happen next? I only sorta know, so leaving your ideas in a review would be great! Sorry that this chapter took forever to be uploaded and that it's so seriuos right now, don't worry! The next chapter will be very funny though (alright, I mean I'll try to make it funny!) Well please leave a review! I'm not uploading the nest chapter until I get at least seven (I'm evil, I know!) 

Naruto: Please leave some nice things for us to do in this story! This chick has gort some evil things up her sleeve! I'm scared!

Everyone in the story: Help us!!!!

spazygrl25: Wow, I haven't even done anything evil yet and their terrified of me! Go me!

From everyone: Please review!!!!!


	4. Sounds, Smells and Unusual Mornings

_Hey everybody! Sorry about updating late! _I know it's getting really annoying so to make it up to you all I decided not to wait for that seventh review and to go ahead and up load the next chapter! Also I decided to make this one nice and long just for you all! Remeber reading the story is nice but reviewing is even nicer! Hee hee! Well I say a little more at the end, as for now enjoy the next chapter! ( Sorry but no evil Atasuki in this chapter! sorry if I spelled that wrong!)

* * *

_Thought_

"Speech"

_**Sound**_

**Sounds, Smells and and Unusual Morning**

The night sky began to fade from dark indigo to a lighter lilac, but Kakashi wasn't really one to enjoy the colors of nature, no he preferred the object he intently read much more. Instead of the typical orange colored 'adult' story he usually read he sat with his back to the fire, reading from a scroll that had scribbled onto it a rough schedule of what needed to be completed that day.

"Alright, so if I wake everyone up around six and we eat, pack up and leave at seven we should be able-," the silver haired ninja quickly ceased speaking as he heard a small rustle emerge from behind him. It had become such a reflex to him that his hand flung itself to his weapons pouch without his knowing.

"Alright who are…?" Kakashi never finished his sentence since the object of all his paranoia turned out to be nothing more then a toad. _I flipped over a toad? I think I'm turning into Naruto._ The copy-ninja could only consider how stupid he must look and hoped that no one had seen him. Taking a quick glance around the only other living thing he could spot was Akamaru, who had been kicked out of his owner's tent. Kakashi could vividly remember the fight that had emerged earlier that consisted of Kiba and Neji fighting and having Neji win. The only other sound then the toad hoping around was the obnoxious chorus of snoring coming from the tents.

Kakashi was well immersed in his thoughts when the sound of wood snapping and objects falling caused him to once again be on edge. _Do I even want to know?_ was the only thought Kakashi dared to think.

"AHHHHHHHHH! –**_Crash-_** "OWWW!" A shrill voice could be heard yelling in agony from the direction of the stream. A sound of more objects clattering to the ground could be heard as everyone in the campsite awoke. Quickly the boys scurried out of their tents and gathered in a group next to the fire. Gai flung himself out of his tent and landed gracefully next to Shikamaru and Chouji. Unfortunately Asuma was still partly asleep and tripped on his way out of the tent, face planting into dirt and leaves.

"What was that?" screamed Naruto, his eyes were bulging out of their sockets and his head flung around wildly as it scanned each of his friends faces hoping one of them knew the answer.

"I have no idea, is anybody hurt or missing?"

"Kakashi, the only person missing is Lee… OH MY POOR STUDENT! WHAT WILL I DO WITH OUT HIM????" **_–Smack-_**

"Breath Gai, he will be fine." Shino stated in a matter-of-fact tone, all the while he massaged his stinging hand._ Gai's head is harder then I thought,_ Shino contemplated.

_**-Silence-**_

"Shino, just now… you with the smacking… suddenly moving… what the heck is wrong with everyone?" Kiba stuttered but then yelled, "Is this trip causing everybody to go crazy?!"

"Well _somebody's_ going to need therapy after this." Shikamaru mumbled to Chouji who bobbled head in agreement.

"Stop wasting time! My student is out there, he could have died he could've been eaten by a bear, he- he- he could have lost his orange leg warmers!" wailed Gai.

**_-MOAN, Oh the anguish, Woe is me! - _**(A.N. Lee is screaming this XP)

Kakashi finally came to the conclusion that enough was enough and took charge of the situation. In a rather aggravated tone he pushed a few sentences through his lips. "Alright to stop Gai from having a mental break down lets separate and go find where he is. We'll do this by tent groups. Neji's tent gets Gai, Chouji's tent will have Asuma, and I'll pack everything up alright?"

"Yeah, sure that works sensei." Naruto groggily spoke while rubbing his eye. _Hey, better him cleaning up then us!_ Naruto thought excitedly in his hyperactive mind.

The rest of the group nodded to show that they understood and then gathered in their assigned groups. "Alright my youthful assistants, we shall begin mission Find the Fire of Youth that is known as Lee! We shall complete our mission first since Neji here shall use his Byakugan to pin point Lee's location. Aright, go Neji!" And as is Gai's typical manner struck his infamous nice guy pose.

Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the surrounding area, and then with out a word he leapt into the air. The rest of his squad quickly fell into place behind him. Neji caught sight of Lee but another image was stuck in his mind. This image was one of Gai sansei only a few moments before and it deeply disturbed him. Neji had come to this conclusion after having to see Gai strike "that" pose in his boxers. _Thank god he isn't wearing Speedo tight underwear or worse, a man thong…_With that his body shuddered and he made it a point no to look behind him until they all changed out of their pajama's._ He still scares me, and I've known him for more then a year. Dear Lord I have to send in a transfer form and get off his team._

Mean while back at the campsite Shino's group just looked at each other. "We're just going to follow their group, aren't we." Chouji said this not as a question but as a fact. "Yep." Was Asuma's concise retort. And wordlessly the whole group stealthily followed their predecessors, although they stayed a good ways behind. After all they didn't want to seem like they weren't working.

The fire light dance around the once again silent campsite and Kakashi looked around. "Well there's no way _I'm_ cleaning this up. Time to call in the reinforcements!" With a few quick hand seals Kakashi summoned five Nin dogs to help him clean up the campsite. When each creature had been assigned their proper task he stretched out by the dying fire and started to read from his perverted drama story. As the dogs diligently worked away a few giddy chuckles could be heard coming from Kakashi's directions.

**_Back to Gai's posse:_**

I can smell him, he must be close!" Cheered Kiba, all the while Neji just rolled is eyes and spitefully sarcastic he replied, "No, really? I couldn't _see_ that."

"Wow, you're a crank today, did someone forget to…" Naruto was quickly cut off by a piercing glance from Neji. _Yep, the Hyuga still hates me._ Naruto rolled his eyes at the branch family member's attempt at making him wet his pants and quickly fell into step next to Kiba and Akamaru. The two quickly struck up a conversation and time flew by quickly. Gai leapt from the ball of one foot to the other, his hands near his face as he franticly bit at this nails.

"Could we run or something? Just walking is driving me crazy!" He wailed but to his dismay Neji didn't even blink, Kiba only looked up for a second and Naruto piped in "Well, we don't want to be back to soon, I mean Kakashi has to pack up the _whole_ campsite." The young blonde then flashed a sly grin and was once again engrossed in his conversation with Kiba. Gai all the while froze completely and just stared dumbfounded at the younger shinobi. _Do they really not care about my pupil? Neji doesn't even show compassion for his team mate, what kind of student have I raised!_

Once Gai finally blinked himself back into reality the others had edged away and were trying to run away from the highly emotional taijutsu user when he noticed that they were gone.

"Oh boys," Gai spoke in a singsong tone as he quickly followed after them, "I'm glad to see that you're finally showing compassion for your team mate!" _He's like the thing that just won't die!!!!_ Kiba whimpered in the confines of his mind.

"Shino, that won't work he'd have to wear a mini skirt and heels, then we dye the next persons hair!" Chouji stuffed a few granola bars in his mouth as he kept talking to his two friends. Shino looked a little skeptical but Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and started throwing in his own ideas. None of the boys noticed that their escort was walking with his back ridged just staring at the young ninja. Asuma just looked at the team assembled in front of him a blinked. The situation was not a terrifying one but instead it altered everything he knew to be sane. _What are they talking about? Why wasn't I listening before? Dear lord I hope Ino's fashion advice hasn't actually gone into their minds!_ This train of thought actually scared the jonin and he quickly had to bust in on their conversation.

"Um, excuse me but **WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?**" The black haired man almost shouted, ripping a giant hole of silence as the three youngsters gazed at him.

Then with a smirk Shikamaru responded, "You don't want to know but tonight you'll find out any way." Then the trio waltzed away feeling that they had sufficiently traumatized an adult that morning.

From somewhere a ways off Asuma's group could clearly hear someone yell "BACK OFF!"

"How much you want to bet that that was Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned Chouji.

"I'll place my money on Neji." Was the big boned boys reply. And with that the four finally used their ninja speed and raced into the direction of the previous sound.

**Back with Naruto's team**

Neji was having a little trouble keeping Gai away from him as Naruto and Kiba tried to push away all the debris that had fallen off of Lee. When Gai had started to chase after the younger ninja the boy had run like an angered Sakura was after them. After only running for less then a minute Neji and Kiba came to a sudden halt which caused Naruto to crash into Kiba and sent Akamaru flying off the dog boys head. Akamaru landed gracefully enough by Naruto got a verbal beating from Kiba. When Neji broke the two up and pointed out where Lee was the two quick tempered boys go to work trying to dig him out. By this time Gai had come crashing in and found that his chakra challenged student was buried underneath four or so feet of tree braches, bark and other such things. Gai had thrown himself on the nearest person and started to hug then in a bear hug fueled with chakra. Unfortunately for Neji he was the closest person to the highly emotional maxi me of Lee and was crushed in Gai's vice grip. Neji screamed out and struggled to break free but to no prevail. By this time the other four trackers had arrived on the scene and were rather surprised to say the least.

"Neji for helping to find Lee I must buy you a green jumpsuit when we get back to Konoha! I'll even give you my lucky pair of orange leg warmers so you won't feel left out anymore!" Gai spoke in such a high piercing tone that Akamaru quickly covered his ears and started to whimper.

Only Naruto heard but Kiba harshly whispered under his breath, "I helped find this fool just a much as he did! So where's my reward?"

"Dude, believe me Kiba that one present you don't want." Naruto answered Kiba's question, stating this sentence as though it was a law. Kiba considered what Naruto said and remembered what Gai looked like when he was wearing his typical gear then thought how it might look on him. His face clouded over and he praised his mother for having had a sister that made him wearing something decent out of the house every morning.

"Well gentlemen let's go help get Lee out. I don't think we want to interrupt this little love fest or anything, now do we?" Asuma winked at the three boys he had traveled with Shino just gave a nodded as the other two broke out in an evil grin. They all walked over making sure look in Neji's direction as a silent scream escaped the Hyuga's mouth, his hand outstretched towards his "friends"._ Backstabbers! Save me from this maniac!_

**Back at camp:**

"Ah! It's good to see that you're all back! Is Lee alright?" Kakashi interrogated the newly returned comrades.

"Yes! Lee is fine! He has a few mild scratches but nothing that sprinting a few miles won't fix!" Gai proudly presented his look-alike pupil to the grey haired shinobi.

"A few scratches? Is that all?" Kakashi wondered out loud. From his point of view Lee looked like a mess, pine needles stuck out of every crevice in his clothes, abrasions from his braches and tree bark had left their mark on every inch of exposed skin on the boy and he still seemed slightly dazed from the fall. At Kakashi's remark Naruto took another glance at his friend and noticed all that Kakashi and noticed and more._ Hey, Bushy-brow's eyebrows seem smaller! At least that fall was good for something!_

"Nonsense Kakashi! In an hour Lee will be good as new, right Lee?" Gai roared in his usual booming voice.

"Ye-yes sensei." Lee stammered a look of total shock spread across his face. It was clear that Lee was disoriented so Shino swiftly left the group towing Lee behind him and had the usually gleeful ninja sit down and rest on a log. Then the bug user rejoined the group and asked Kakashi, "So while we were gone you clearly packed up the tents and cooking supplies but I can also see that you piled all of our stuff into one giant pile and have made no attempt to prepare food for use to eat. Do you wish for us to become cannibalistic or do you just hope that we will eat Akamaru?"

At that remark Kiba protectively grabbed his pooch and held him tightly against his chest giving anyone the evil eye that happened to look his way.

"Well boy's I wasn't sure who owned what but I did as best as I could and also I couldn't decided what to bake you boys so here's some whole grain granola!" With that Kakashi chucked a Zip Lock bag stuff full of trial mix at Shikamaru, successfully shocking the exhausted ninja into waking up fully.

"Did you even try? You probably just read your smutty book you disgraceful excuse for a teacher!" Naruto yelled at his instructor.

_Hey Naruto actually used all those words correctly; today's just full of surprises._ Shikamaru contemplated this inside his head as he watched the teacher student duo bicker to no end, his hand aimlessly dug in the bag of food and started to feed the boy. After a few minutes Naruto was hit over the head by his all powerful teacher and all the boys dispersed to change out of their boxers and into new clothes.

Kakashi had previously changed and Asuma had accidentally fallen asleep in his clothes from the previous day and didn't want to change but Gai was a different story. The overly excited ninja was having fun running around in his superman undergarments and the other two were trying to no prevail to get him to change into other clothes.

"Dear lord, I think Gai is the missing link or something." Asuma grunted to his silver haired amigo.

"Try Tarzan." Kakashi replied, a bored expression plastered on his exposed facial features. Chouji, Lee and Naruto were still searching through the large pile of clothes, bags and other wilderness essentials as the rest of the group broke off into smaller groups to chat.

"Hey Chouji."

"Yeah Naruto?"

"You all done?"

"Gee, I'm the only one here who wears extra large anything. You think it's really that hard for me to find my clothes?"

"Err,"_ Well actually since you're so large you might not be able to bend over and see if you missed anything._ Naruto had become a little smarter after the Chuunin exams and knew that by actually saying what he thought he was signing his own death warrant. Instead he distracted Chouji by asking him, "Umm ah w-whe-wher did the trial mix go!"

Chouji looked around and when he didn't find his only source of breakfast he started to freak out.

"Ahhh! Alright who has the granola! Come on I won't kill you just give it over to me and nobody will have to go hungry!" Chouji screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping that someone would fess up and present the food quickly. But to his dismay no one even moved. After a few seconds Kiba slowly reached down and grabbed his bag. Mistaking this as a sign of guilt Chouji almost lunged himself at the young dog user praying that his meal would be in the confines of the grey blue back pack.

"Get away! It's time to go you retard! For the love of all things good will you take a breath!"

"I don't care what you say! I know you have the food give it over!"

The fight continued as the two began to try to push each other. Fellow teammates tried to break up the fight but were quickly sucked into the free for all brawl of doom. The teachers gazed onto the weird fight just sat back. _Well we're late anyway, so who cares if it's a few minutes more._ The fight carried on for a good twenty minutes before Shino finally got so fed up of bursting Naruto's clones, jumping away from Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu and dodging flying shuriken that he sent his beloved "pets" after his friends and had the beetles constrain the other boys limbs.

"I believe that it is time for us to leave, I think we have wasted enough time engaging each other in battle and are wasting daylight. Naruto please take the map and lead the way. Everyone else just 'chill'." Shino's speech finally got the boys hot tempers to relax and everyone seemed to be regaining their composer until Shino spoke his last word.

"Chill?!?! Shino actually uses slang terms?! Shino I think you took a few to many blows to the head I mean BWHAHAHA!!"

"Naruto just **_–snicker-_** do as he says- bah ha ha ha!" Kiba finally broke out laughing and tears started to form in his eyes. He couldn't contain the laughter, Shino had just sounded too funny. Even though dog boy knew well enough that laughing at Shino may be the last thing he ever did nothing could stop him and soon the others joined in.

"Well boys if your ready I found the culprit who stole your breakfast." Asuma watched as the genin turned their heads in his direction and saw what dangled from his hand. A plastic bag with a few crumbs falling out of it from the bottom corner, a small rugged hole could clearly been seen letting their precious breakfast trickle away.

"I believe your little friend would be a chipmunk!"

"What where is this beast?," shouted Chouji, clearly mad about being outwitted by a small rodent.

"Um look there smart one." Naruto nudged the large boy and pointed in the direction of a cute little fuzz ball gnawing vigorously at a raisin.

Chouji quickly seized many of the fire ring stones that where nearby and began to hurl them at the fluff ball, all the while screaming "Die you disease carry monstrosity! I hope you choke on our food, I hope you're glad that we're all going to die from starvation because you ate that last raisin!"

"Chouji, deep breaths. Come on, do the meditation the therapist showed you." Shikamaru quickly tried to diffuse the other boy's anger as the rest of the group slide their backpacks on themselves and Shino went into a great bit of detail trying to explain to Naruto how to use this type of map. Finally after a tiring morning the boys started on their way to meet the sand ninjas and hopefully steal some leftover food off them.

After a little more than twenty minutes Kiba screamed out, "Where's Akamaru!"

"Sorry Kiba but I haven't seen your dog since we rescued Lee." Neji clear stated.

The other boys murmured their agreement that they too hadn't seen the white wonder since then, all the while Kiba was freaking out, just short of pulling his hair out.

"That's it," Kiba shrieked after a few moments. He then suddenly stood stalk still and seemed to become completely calm. Shocked by this sudden change in behavior Neji activated his Byakugan and looked over Kiba's chakra system. Blinking to cancel his  
Byakugan Neji smirked and knew what was going to happen next.

"Everybody get ready to run."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gai questioned Neji.

"He just rerouted a lot of chakra to his nose, and if I know him correctly-"

Neji never got the chance to finish his sentence because at the time Kiba screamed out, "Akamaru here I come!"

Fast as lightning Kiba flung his body into the trees and sprang from branch to branch hot on the trial of the group's canine companion.

"Well, here we go!" Lee yelled; the sudden excitement seemed to shock him back into his normal self.

"Hey, if it gets me out of reading a map that's fine by me!" Naruto roared as he quickly followed Kiba into the canopy of the huge pines and oaks. With a shrug from Kakashi the rest of the males followed the two rambunctious teens into the forest, clamoring about as they went. _So much for this trip helping to make them better ninjas. Silence is golden but keeping Kiba from Akamaru is deadly._ At this thought Kakashi had to let out a self-satisfied chuckle. Gai flung a confused glance his way but continued to run along following the other boys.

Thirty minutes later

"Akamaru, where you?" Kiba screamed out, by now his friends were worried his blood pressure was going through the roof and that the 'canine crusader' might tip over dead at any second.

"His sent ended here so he must be close by! Come on everybody spread out!"

All ten members of the trip began to search under bushes, between trees, even in their backpacks to make sure he hadn't slipped in there. Naruto wandered a ways distance from the others and started to hear whimpering.

"Hey, Akamaru if that's you bark twice!" The hopeful blonde squealed. As Naruto tried to listen he had trouble blocking out all the others shouts and sounds of their movement. Dropping to the ground Naruto army crawled along until he could make out the sound of little paws stomping the ground. Looking around Naruto spotted a flash of white a grinned broadly.

"Hey everybody I found the mutt!" These words flew out of the number one unpredictable ninja's mouth and rang clearly throughout the surrounding area. Within mere seconds all the campers were huddled around a hole in the ground that had the white rear-end of a small dog poking out of it. The hole didn't look much bigger then four inches across and Shino wondered how Akamaru got himself stuck in there that far. Kiba on the other hand didn't really care and slapped Naruto on the back while graciously thanking him. All the while the other boy lapped up this attention and saved it in his memory to use for later black mail against Kiba.

Deciding to take charge of the situation Gai (now in normal clothes, he up and decided to change during the fight) spoke in his overly manly voice, "Alright everybody, we need to dig around Akamaru's body to get the adorable pooch out. Any male here with long nails please prepare yourself!" When nobody stepped forward to take charge Gai gave up and changed course. "Okay Kiba, Naruto and Lee get down on your knees by the hole and get ready to dig." _Well at least these three won't make a fuss about having to dig._

"Alright buddies, time to get dirty!" Lee shouted happily.

The other two's eyes widened and Kiba shuddered.

"Lee that sounded so wrong coming out of your mouth." Naruto mumbled as he slowly scooted away from the overly hyped spandex wearer.

"Do everyone here a favor Lee and never say that sentence again." Kiba threw out there; after all he didn't want Naruto to have the last word.

Lee gave the other two a nod to seal the deal and then the trio began to carefully dig Akamaru out. The pup wagged his tail excitedly as he realized that his master was there to rescue him. After little more than three minutes the little white dog wriggled free of his earthly captor and wove himself around the legs of his friends. When movement could be seen coming out of the burrow a few ninja just gazed at the hole, Lee raised one of his huge eyebrows and Naruto scratched the back of his head. For some reason none of the boys took this sign of life as a threat.

A rustle could be heard behind the boys as whatever was in the fist sized pit decided to make an entry.

"Hey Gaara, Kankuro! How are you guys?" Naruto practically shrieked at the newly arrived ninja. The other nine ninja from Konoha looked up and either greeted the sand ninjas verbally or nodded their heads in welcoming.

Baki answered for the younger ninja, "We are glad to have found you all in such good time, we are doing well. We hoped to have met you all at the edge of the forest but instead we found you hear." The last sentence had a bit of edge to it and the Jonins quickly knew that he wasn't too happy about them being behind schedule.

"What are you guys doing? Did someone die or something?" Kankuro had clearly noticed that all of them were huddled around one spot and he craned his neck to see what they were hiding. Gaara did a mental head check and noticed that none of them were missing. Although all of the leaf ninja looked a little worse for wear, especially Lee.

_Whoa, what kind of night did these guys have? And I thought Kankuro's snoring was enough to wake the dead but I guess someone must have snored really loud at their campsite._

"Oh well we just pulled Akamaru out of this hole!" Naruto stood up and stepped aside so that new comers could get a better view at the spot in question, then the three walked closer and took a look. When the sand ninja saw what was standing there Gaara's eyes widened slightly, Kankuro froze, and Baki's hands flew up in front of him for protection. Surprised by there strange behavior the others looked down at their feet wondering what could possibly be wrong. When they looked down their eyes met a pair of black ones. A creature no bigger then a cat stood at their feet stopping its hind legs in anger.

"Aw! Look at the black and white kitty! Those sure are some strange markings you got there! White stripes running down you back, well yep, I have to say I've never seen a cat like you before!" Naruto said and cracked a smile. He knelt down next to Kiba and Lee again and squinted at the animal. The others ether looked at the three closest boys as if they were crazy or they too looked confused. Lee started to reach his hand out to the animal when Kankuro shouted, "No don't!"

But by now the animal had aimed it's butt in the air, for all the one's who knew who the creature was it was too late and as for the ones who were not well versed in the basics of camping they would soon find out. Naruto finally made a connection in his mind, black cat + white stripes down its back SKUNK!

"Crude," was the only word Gaara let out of his mouth before all fourteen of the travelers present were engulfed in a green tinted cloud of noxious smelling gas.

* * *

Yippee! Another chapter complete! Well people if you wnat more updates on story progress just go to my profila and the daily update should be there!

Gaara: No one sprays me with a skunk! You dare-

Naruto: Whao! Slow down thier buddy! She controls the story remember? That means she just make it worse for us!

Me: Yeah! I think I'll just thinks of evil plot twists oh that would work nicely!

Shikamaru: We're in trouble now... crude.

Chouji starts to choke on potatoe chip

Me: Neji will you sign us off or something? I want to go play with Akamaru! Oh hold Annie for me!

Neji: I can see our fate and it doesn't look good... Well anyway a hamster and I are telling you all good-bye for now and the next chapter will be up soon! SAVE US!


End file.
